Severus' Portrait
by sevelderus
Summary: 10 years on since the great battle, regrets still live on and forgiveness must be given. Harry and Snape restored.


Harry Potter Chronicles

Epilogue

"Say, isn't-isn't that Harry Potter?"

Whispers and awed looks followed Harry Potter around as he entered once again into Hogwarts. The old castle looked exactly like how he had seen it before the great battle with Voldemort: withered and ancient, yet mystical and grand. Some of the ruined architecture from the great battle was also left on the grounds to commemorate the battle fought between Hogwarts and Voldemort, the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters, the Good and the Evil.

Harry was familiar with the path he took; that was one path he always followed when he needed to see his headmaster the most and the days when he learnt about his true destiny, Voldemort's true destiny. The sight was a familiar one too, how often has he seen people staring and pointing at him whilst in school and how he tried to avoid their gazes and pretend as though nothing was wrong. But having been gone from Hogwarts for nearly ten years, Harry could not suppress the urge to look around at his surroundings and glance at the young students. He caught the eye of a small Gryffindor first-year and that little boy froze with shock as Harry quickly turned away and smiled to himself.

Harry climbed up all the way to the seventh floor and saw the familiar gargoyles stationed outside the headmaster's office. They stared at him with their expressionless, stony eyes, and it was only until he was close enough did one of them open their seemingly solid mouth to say "Password?"

"Oh yes, hang on, let me just-", Harry said as he fumbled with his jacket and tried to pull out a letter from a mokeskin bag.

"I recognize you, you're Harry Potter aren't you?", one of the gargoyles asked, with an expression that was forced between stone and bewilderment.

"Yea, haven't seen you in a bit. How have the two of you been? Oh hang on, I've got it, yes. I should've known, err, Fawkes."

"Right you are, this way lad", said the other gargoyle, as both of them moved to reveal a secret staircase which Harry climbed so very often to reach the headmaster's study. He said a quick word of thanks and hurried up the stairs. Wondering how his former professor would react to his lateness, he knocked on the door nervously and turned the golden knob.

"Ah Harry. Good to see you again." Professor McGonagall sat behind the desk in the study, wearing her square spectacles and holding a quill in her hand.

"Good afternoon Professor, sorry for being so late, I was held up at the ministry.", Harry replied, half-expecting her to give him detention.

"Of course, Kingsley has informed me of your new appointment. Many congratulations to you, our new Head of the Aurors. And your appearance on the Chocolate Frog cards, I must admit I'm not surprised, what with your fame and ability." She looked at Harry with a bemused, yet beaming look which showed her pride and glory in nurturing such a wonderful student.

"Thank you very much Professor, I do hope you've been well as well. But in any case, the letter which you sent me-"

"Yes of course, the letter, that's why you are here in the first place, yes well, you see that portrait there, beside Albus? That's his.", McGonagall replied, pointing to the right behind herself. "The cloth is still on, I thought you might like to be the one to remove it."

Harry smiled and nodded at his professor, showing his gratitude to her understanding of these matters. He slowly got up from his seat and proceeded cautiously to the portrait beside Albus Dumbledore's. It has been two months since he contacted Professor McGonagall about this matter. Now Harry was about to see the man he thought he would always hate all his life, the man whom he had a grudge for ever since they set on eyes on each other. He was near enough to the portrait and took a sideway glance at Professor Dumbledore: he smiled and nodded, perhaps proud that he Harry had done the right thing. Harry slowly lifted his hands, gripped one of the ends of the cloth tightly, and tugged.

There he was, with his arms folded haughtily and glaring at Harry as he had always done. He was wearing his magnificent black robes and holding his wand in his right hand. His hair was as greasy and long as ever, and his eyes were of the deepest black Harry has ever seen. His face was sallow as usual, yet clean of any injuries which Harry last saw. Severus Snape was represented in his best form and his glare reminded Harry so much of his Potions lessons back in Hogwarts that he could hardly suppress a small grin.

"Stop grinning at me like your swine of a father when I first saw him in afterlife Potter! And what took you so long to remove those drapes hanging over me?", Snape snarled at Harry and McGonagall, but diverting his attention quickly back at Harry.

"Well Severus, you should know that we still do have the power to hang it back on you.", McGonagall said stiffly, annoyed that she was being yelled at by her former colleague.

"Sir, I never thought I'd say this but it's good to see you, really.", Harry said honestly, hoping that Snape did understand his true intentions.

"Well I can hardly blame you can I, Potter? Minerva told me you were the one who had my portrait painted and hung here."

"It was the least I could do Professor."

"Ah Severus, now I have company in this office during those boring days when Minerva is out.", Dumbledore said finally, with a twinkle in his eye. The other portraits of the headmasters and mistresses of Hogwarts did not take this comment well, appalled that Dumbledore did not appreciate their company. They grunted and turned their faces away, and Phineas Nigellus even glared down at him. Dumbledore merely chuckled at this, and mumbled something like "the more the merrier". Harry again could not suppress a grin: how much he had missed Dumbledore's eccentricity!

"So what brings you here Potter? I suppose your schedule has been easy to manage seeing as you are, ah, the Chosen One?, Snape sneered.

"I hoped to be the one to restore your glory Professor,", Harry said, feeling a little embarrassed at those words. After all, Snape and Harry had loathed each other all the way up till Snape's death. Apparently, Snape felt the same way as Harry thought he saw a tinge of red appear on Snape's sallow cheeks, but only for a fraction of a second.

"Well, that is…that was nice of you Potter. I suppose I should say thank you."

"You're welcome,", Harry mumbled, looking at his feet. This odd barrier can never be broken, Harry thought, even now that Snape has proven his courage and loyalty. Then something Snape said earlier on clicked into Harry's brain. He looked up and directly into Snape's eyes and said "Hang on, you said you saw my father in afterlife?"

"Well, yes. He almost mocked me for dying such a death, being bitten. He seemed to think that dying by the Killing Curse was more glorified.", Snape said icily. "Toerag,", he added.

Harry did not know whether to scream at Snape for insulting his father or just let it pass because he had after all saved Harry's life so many times and protected the students of Hogwarts to the best of his abilities. He decided to just give Snape an amused look, a look which Snape was not used to seeing and left him glaring menacingly at Harry. Surprisingly, as the past slowly floated back to his mind, he had so much to say to Snape, and so little time. Glancing at his old battered golden watch, he said, "Listen, Professor McGonagall? Could I possibly speak to Sn- I mean, Professor Snape in private?"

Snape's annoyed face turned into a face of surprise and amusement, and Dumbledore just smiled again. "Well certainly Potter, if you wish. I will take my leave for n-", Professor McGonagall said, making her way to the entrance of the office.

"Er no Professor, I was thinking of moving the portrait to someplace more private."

Again all the portraits in the room were annoyed that their presence in the headmaster's office was not welcomed and gave dirty looks at Harry. Even Dumbledore frowned slightly and raised his eyebrows. Harry looked around apologetically, hoping the headmasters and mistresses, especially Dumbledore, would understand this need. He glanced at Snape, whose face was still blank and unreadable.

"Oh. Well, I suppose you could, the Permanent Sticking Charm hasn't been cast yet, so yes I think you can remove the portrait if you'd like Potter."

"Thank you very much Professor McGonagall", Harry said, as he placed the cloth covering the portrait on a table and rolled back his sleeves. He raised both his hands and gripped the golden frame tightly and heaved it to a nearby little room in the office. Snape remained passive and only jolted slightly when Harry lifted the portrait from its hook, hardly believing this was actually happening. Harry tried his best to avoid looking into the eyes of Snape, and just silently carried the portrait into the little room and carefully propped it against an old chair. He then took out his wand and waved it slightly, conjuring a chair out of nowhere and placing it opposite Snape's portrait. Shutting the door behind him, he then sat down on that chair.

Snape was looking suspiciously at Harry, as though he would attack him any second now that they were alone together for the very first time in many years. Harry was feeling embarrassed again that they were caught in such a situation, yet he knew he was the one who sought for such a meeting so he decided to carry on what he had wanted to for ages.

"Look Professor, I-I know we haven't been on good terms, but I just wanted to thank you very much for saving me. Thank you for protecting me all your life to the best of your abilities, and thank you for protecting the students of Hogwarts then.", Harry began, and then stopped rather abruptly, not sure of what to say next.

"I had an obligation, Potter,", Snape said stiffly. Suddenly, Snape's face turned a little whiter than before, and Harry quickly looked back, half-expecting to see an attacker. Bewildered that there was actually nothing behind him, Harry turned back and faced that still pale face of Severus Snape. He suddenly realized with a jolt that Snape probably just remembered telling him about his dedication to Lily Potter.

"Well Potter, I can't imagine why you shouldn't be thankful. Though I myself am having doubts about protecting James Potter's son…", Snape carried on icily, like nothing just happened.

"Not James Potter's son, professor. Lily Evan's", Harry said, looking Snape full in the eye.

Snape's expression hardened a little, shocked to know that Harry still remembers the memories he gave to him. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something, then closed it again and stayed silent for several long moments. Snape seemed to be worried and deep in thought as his forehead crinkled into many folds.

After what seemed to be the most uncomfortable pause ever, Snape suddenly said "Forgive me, Harry".

"Forgive me for the prophecy. I had never wanted the Dark Lord to harm you and your family, especially Lily…I never meant for the Dark Lord to think that it was you the prophecy was referring to. If only I had known, I wouldn't have…wouldn't have…" Snape pleaded with Harry for his forgiveness, his dark black eyes gleaming with small teardrops in them and with desperation.

Harry was in a state of shock: he had never seen Severus Snape behave this way before, so vulnerable and begging for Harry's forgiveness and understanding, needing him to know that it was truly the biggest mistake he had made in his entire life.

"Professor, I do understand-", Harry began.

"I only hastened to tell the Dark Lord this news because I thought if I could be the one the Dark Lord trusts the most, then he would do me a favor and spare Lily and her family, whatever it is that they might have done…Never, never had I imagined that you, Harry, you were the chosen one…", Snape whispered, tears slowly trickling down his thin pale cheeks. "Please Harry, please forgive me…"

"I forgave you a long time ago Professor. I never held it against you when I knew the truth. Your love for my mother was stronger than anyone could ever imagine, and I know that whatever you did was to protect her, to protect me!", Harry cried, wanted to let Snape know that he did understand. He had no longer the grudges he bore for Snape years ago, but now only pity and compassion.

Snape slumped back into his original position and hastily used the long willowy sleeves of his robes to dry his tears. "Thank you Potter. I…I am glad.", Snape said, with a tiny sniff.

The long awkward moments of silence came again. They stared at each other, not knowing what to say. It was only until Harry realized that he was running late for a meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt did he open his mouth to say something. It was precisely at that moment that Snape also opened his mouth to say something as well, but closed it again when he noticed Harry's lips moving. Harry took advantage of this and went on saying "I've got to go Professor, I'm needed back at the ministry. I'll just put you back then-", Harry said as he got up and held the frames of Snape's portrait once again.

Just before Harry could muster enough strength to lift the portrait, Snape blurted out "I met her."

Harry froze a little, wondering if what he just heard was right. Was the "her" he referred to truly "her"? Which other "her" could Snape be talking about that both he and Harry knew? It can't be Tonks, or Bellatrix Lestrange, could it? There was no reason for Snape to mention them at all so it had to be the elusive "her". He stared down at Snape, who was looking uncomfortable and wishing he had not said it. Harry sat back down on the chair and asked ""Her", Professor?"

Snape nodded curtly, and looked more dignified than he had previously been. "Lily Evans. I thought she would be angry, I thought she would ignore me at the very least, and she and Potter would go on living a peaceful life in their afterlife. The very first person I saw was her, yet she did not turn away from me.", Snape recounted, relishing every moment of this, as though it were all he dreamt of his whole life.

Harry stared at Snape, mouth opened slightly, as he was stunned at his meeting with Harry's mother. How much Harry would give up just to be able to see his father and mother one more time! But alas, no Mirror of Erised or Resurrection stone remain; all that are left are memories and the barrier between life and death. Snape seemed deeply buried in his memories with Lily; a tinge of pink was appearing at Snape's cheeks, something that Harry has never seen in his entire life. He did love her very much, Harry thought to himself, so Dad had better keep her close.

"She said she had never blamed me, and she said she was thankful that I had tried to keep you safe all these years. Even Potter mumbled something, words of appreciation I suppose, and he shook my hand. She wanted to say she loves you.", Snape said, directly addressing Harry with no hint of embarrassment anymore. He seemed pleased with his unwavering devotion to Lily Potter, and smug that James Potter just might have been tossed aside in Lily's mind when she was talking to him.

"Well, thanks Professor. That was very nice to know. Could you tell her that I love her as well?"

Snape seemed to struggle with himself on the inside as he contemplated on whether he will tell Lily about this. Harry felt a little annoyed at this; he was her son! And Snape was just…well, Snape was Lily's best friend. "If I see her again…I will.", Snape replied.

If you see her, yea I bet you'll have already found ways and means to see her everyday, Harry thought bitterly to himself, but still, better than nothing. As he looked back at Snape, he saw Snape's dark gaze boring into his eyes. Snape frowned as he firmly rested his black eyes onto Harry's green ones, and drew his face into much concentration. After a short pause, Snape's eyes narrowed and said "Being an auror's doing you good, Potter. I see you've finally grasped the concept of Occlumency."

"Well, yea Professor, can't have you always looking into my mind now, can we?"

Snape's face relaxed, and the ends of his mouth twitched slightly, as though wanting to give Harry a small smile but yet afraid that he might seem vulnerable. Harry smiled at this and went on saying "Let's put you back with Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore then Sir."

Harry heaved the portrait back into the brightly lit study, and heard Snape mumbling "Don't exert yourself Potter, I can't be that heavy can I?" Professor McGonagall seemed to be deep in thought at the study table, tapping her fingers as she stared at a scribbled piece of parchment and Professor Dumbledore was, as usual, twirling his beard. Once they had notice Harry back in the study, McGonagall sprung to her feet and Dumbledore looked keen and alert once again. Harry carefully placed the portrait back onto its hook beside Professor Dumbledore and saw him giving Snape a small wink.

Turning to face Professor McGonagall, Harry said "Thank you very much Professor, I must be going now. Thank you for all your help in the matter."

"Not to worry Potter, it was a small matter on my hands."

Harry gave a small bow to his three professors, and turned away to walk towards the entrance door of the study. As he placed his hand on the golden knob once again, a small cough came from behind him. He turned around and saw Snape's mouth moving slightly.

"I assume you'll be coming back to visit Potter? Not that we especially crave for your presence…", Snape asked, raising his eyebrows.

Harry smiled at his three professors and said "It won't be that easy to get rid of me Professors. Hogwarts is my home." After giving the study one last look, Harry opened the door and strode out of the office.

Professor Dumbledore then turned to face Snape, and could have sworn that he saw a genuine smile on his face, something he hasn't seen since Lily Evans passed away.


End file.
